Swapping Views
by nonnahs11
Summary: What happens when Dawn swaps places with one of Paul's Pokemon. Ikarishipping and maybe other shippings, Please read, review and enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, and sorry for not updateing for ages... I guess that I've been caught up with all the school work... speaking of school work, I'm actually writing this story in school... don't ask.**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Pokemon... even though it would be so cool!****Swapping Views- Chapter 1**

* * *

_(Dawn's POV)_

"Oh man, I can't believe I'm lost… again!" I shrilled out, throwing my arms up into the air.

I was surrounded by lush, green grass and trees, more specifically, a forest. I continued to dart through the rows of trees, leaves crunching under my feet.

"That was the most Pathetic Night-Slash I have ever seen!" Wait a minute, I know that Voice.

Coming to a sudden halt and ducking behind a nearby rose-bush, peeking over the top to be greeted by the prune-headed boy, Paul. I don't know why, but he has always been a total jerk and never praised his Pokémon… or so I have heard, I don't run into him very often.

It had only just occurred to me, Paul was no longer in the same place that he was, in fact, I couldn't see him anywhere.

"What are you doing here?" came the gruff voice. Hesitantly, I turned my head, shivering at the icy look he gave me.

"N-nothing, just sitting here… I guess…" Usually, I would be livid, but I couldn't bring myself to become angry, I was more worried about what I would be doing now.

The older lad just ignored me, pretending that I didn't even exist and trudged down the path, his Weavile close behind him. I, once again, was alone. For some weird reason, I was desperate to follow him, just to be in his presence. I honestly wonder what it's like to actually travel with him, to be able to work with him and for him not to mind it. For him to actually enjoy my presence, but I know that would never be the case.

Getting to my feet, I began to amble in the opposite direction to Paul, no matter how much I wanted to follow him, I know he wouldn't like a girl following him.

"Geez, I really wish that I could spend just a little time with him, just to see what its like." I sighed, why would I be bothered that I'm not hanging around with Paul anyway.

A flash of light suddenly caught my eyes up a head. Letting my curiosity get the better of me, I jogged towards the source of the flash, but what I didn't expect was to be engulfed in the light, until everything went dark…

* * *

**Thanks for reading everyone and hope you've enjoyed it... please review to tell me what you think and stay tuned.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry about the ultra, super late update! I was bombed with Work!**

**Disclaimer - I do NOT own Pokemon or anything related to Pokemon.**

_(Dawn's POV)_

'_Uhhhh, what happened...?'_ I thought, looking around at the familiar grassy surroundings… or what looked familiar.

"Weavile… what are you doing sitting around!? Get back to training!" '_huh, Paul's here!'_

Swivelling around, I was greeted by a big, navy blue and black shoe. _'W-why is Paul so big; is this some really weird dream where everyone grows to become bigger than me…?' _I thought as I gazed questionably at the taller Plum-haired boy in front of me.

"What are you staring at?! Get back to work!" He growled, his fierce eyes glaring daggers at me. _'Wait! Why is he speaking like that to me?!' _

I felt myself glaring back at him, how could he treat me like that!? My anger was reaching maximum level, I continued to think about what would make him talk so gruffly to my face, I mean, what did I do to him?

I suddenly heard a very low growl coming from the back or my throat, since when did I growl, it isn't like me, in fact, I feel a whole lot more… covered… than I did. More warm.

"What's your problem? Why aren't you going to practice that Ice-beam like I told you to?" '_What…? Why would he say that?'_

I stared into Paul's deep, dark eyes, not knowing what was happening to me. Usually, in my dreams I would be awake by now.

Glancing down at my furry, clawed feet… Wait a minute! Clawed… **Furry!** **What's happening to me!?**

Totally forgetting about the confused, Prune-headed boy in front of me, I began to panic, searching endlessly for somewhere to look at my reflection. The only thing I remember was running towards a flashing light and then… nothing. I thought I might have just fainted, but… I'm no longer sure that this thought is right.

My eyes laid upon the calm waters of Lake Varity _(sp)_ and I immediately stumbled towards the liquid. As I looked down, I was met by blood red eyes and sharp fangs that adorned a black furred, feline face. I don't believe it, have I actually turned into Paul's Weavile

"There really is something wrong with you today, isn't there…?" The same gruff, voice grumbled, obviously annoyed by the fact that I wasn't training. I don't believe I'm going to say this but… I think I might need Paul to help me out with this; it isn't like I can actually do this on my own.

Turning around on my heel, I saw how disturbed Paul really looked; I guess Paul isn't use to seeing his Pokémon scared, him having a mature team and all that.

I sighed; how would I tell Paul about any of this, this is just so hard. If only I could just write it down… WAIT!

Letting my eyes skim my surroundings beneath me, I saw a dirty brown mud patch below my feet. Taking a step back and making sure that I wasn't going to fall into the lake behind me, I knelt down. With a sharp claw, I began to scratch words into the damp soil.

"God, what_ are_ you doing?" The exasperated boy growled, "Whatever, Return." '_Oh No!' _My mind exclaimed. I knew what was going to happen, so I did my best to avoid it, dodging every red beam that was shot at me.

_(Paul's POV)_

I don't know what on hell was going on with Weavile, its acting like that Troublesome girl that travels with the Loser and the Breeder.

"What _is _your problem, why are you acting like such a spoilt, little brat!" I growled, losing my temper vastly as I my eyes narrowed at the feline Pokémon that was looking at me with begging, crimson eyes. I rolled my eyes at Weaviles weak, unusual behaviour, "Whatever… if you don't want to return than you will just have to walk!"

I turned and began to stride in a fluid movement, Weavile jogging to keep up with my strides…

* * *

It hadn't been even an hour before Weavile was tugging on my cargo pants. My eyes flickered angrily to the Pokémon, "What do you want?" I grumbled, watching the Pokémon's facial features, and by the looks of things, it was _pouting_. Its lips were stuck out and it's dark red eyes where wider then they usually would be.

"What!? What do you want from me?" I barked, losing patience with my Pokémon. All it did was take short glances at its rear paws, as it hinting for a rest, but, since when did Weavile ever need a rest, she is usually hard working… well, as far as Pokémon go anyway.

"Why are you even asking for a rest?" I mumbled, watching as Weavile's face turned from begging to pure shock and sadness. I just rolled my eyes at the Pokémon, turning on my heel to continue threw the forest, but I heard a high pitched sound, coming from behind me, making me halt and stiffen slightly. No way could Weavile actually be crying.

Slowly, I begun to turn until the feline was in view, nearly sweat-dropping at the sight before me. Weavile sitting on the grass, teary eyed and biting her lip with her fang-like-teeth. _'God… what has gotten into her'?_

Unsurely, I stepped toward the smaller creature and sighed, "Fine… if you are that sure you need a rest then… we can rest… it's getting kind of dark anyway." I whispered. One thing was on my mind now… why was I giving in, I don't usually let my Pokémon get anything they want, so what's different now.

_(Weavile's POV)_

How _did_ I get into such a mess? Why am I in that girls body, not that I have a problem with her, but I'm sure that she is going to wreck my good reputation as a Pokémon. She doesn't know what to do and how to be around my master, or how to use my attacks the way Paul taught me… well I can't call him master all the time, no matter how much I respect him.

'_Okay, all I need to do is find Paul and try to explain to him that me and the girl have… switched bodies… without seeming like I've gone mad'._

At times like this, I really wish that I was still a Pokémon.

I let my eyes dart around the forest, taking uneasy steps, not being used to wearing boots, it felt weird. I shivered, the cold getting to me as I'm not used to having no fur.

The sun, which was becoming less visible every minute, was turning the bright, sunny sky into a mixture of reds and yellows, a dash of orange melting into the mix. It was a gorgeous sight, and what makes matters a whole lot nicer is that, I'm not locked up in that Pokeball like I usually am. If only the other guys were here to see this.

While I was enjoying the sunset, I could here the familiar unravelling of a sleeping bag. Upon hearing this familiar sound, I began to run as fast as 'my' weak, flimsy legs could carry me. Not even I know how that girl can handle the weather in a miniskirt, it's far too cold.

Crouching behind the bushes, I could see that Paul was sitting in his sleeping bag, his natural sleeping attire adorned his body. I could see that my proper body was still out of it's Pokeball, sighing.

_(Dawn's POV)_

I really didn't know what to do; Paul never listens to his Pokémon.

I couldn't help but stare at the older, prune-headed boy that was skimming his eyes through a hard-back book. His calm expression, alluring; I couldn't take my eyes off the expression. Never in my lifetime did I ever expect to get so close to Paul, not to mention becoming one of his Pokémon.

All of my thoughts were interrupted by the sudden shock as something leaped out of a nearby shrub. My eyes widened in shock as they met the same cerulean eyes as my own. Her eyes were not as shocked as mine, but she did seem unable to speak.

An awkward silence spread throughout the campsite, like choking smoke that is until finally, Paul broke the silence, "What are you doing here… and where is the Loser…?"

* * *

**Again, sorry about the late update! Please don't Flame... but please review. I hope you enjoyed the Chapter and we are hopefully getting to the Ikarishipping in the next Chapter... See ya ;D**

* * *

***Chapter 2***


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry... I had major writers block and couldn't finish this chapter for... I don't know how long. Also, I havn't written the truth about how Paul caught Weavile because I don't know.**

**Anyway... I don't own Pokemon... I swear.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

_(Weavile's POV)_

Never in my life did I expect this to be so hard to explain, especially to my own Master.

I continued to stare at the young man in front of me, watching me, annoyed. I just couldn't get my words out correctly, feeling pressured by his impressive glare.

"Ummm… Well-I…We… W-we swapped b-bodies… and I-I don't know w-what to do." I whispered uncomfortably, pointing a quivering finger at the wide eyed girl in my former body.

All Paul did was glance to and from me to my body, his eyes confused and disbelieving, "Like I'm going to believe that!" he growled, his dark eyes boring into my soul, trying to seek out the truth.

As he said this, I watched my feline self jolt to it's feet, blurting out random howls, as if she was trying to catch his attention… well, of course I do speak the language but, right now, I, for some weird reason, can only understand humans, so my natural language is nothing more than noises in the back of my mind.

"What's with you, I'm getting really sick of your attitude lately!" he barked, his fiery eyes stabbing her as she quieted down, her eyes flickering down to her paws, frightened. I would of expected her to stand up for herself more after the gym battle that Paul had battled, I mean, back then… she was able to yell at him for something stupid and childish, but what has changed now that wasn't the same back then.

_(Dawn's POV)_

'_Why does Paul do that? It's not like I'm hurting him! I'm just trying to get my point across!'_

I would usually of yelled these types of thoughts out to him, but there are two reasons why I can't today;

1. I feel like in a way, I'm respecting him for his guts against people like Brandon and Cynthia.

2. I'm in Weavile's body so Paul doesn't understand me.

I know that there is nothing that I can do. Everything that I try, will fail, I can tell that for sure. It wouldn't be so bad if I was trying to convince somebody that actually listened to Pokemon. At least Weavile is able to do something, even if Paul won't believe a word she says.

My eyes focused on her confused face, it was obvious that she didn't know what she was supposed to do or say. Paul has made things so much harder, not being able to trust what we say or do.

"I can tell that you and Weavile haven't switched places, girl! Weavile is just as pathetic and stupid as it was before, maybe even more so!" he growled. I could see _my_ cerulean blue eyes turn into slits, fists, tightly clenched into balls as she seethed silently, obviously trying not to make a big fuss to her owner. She can definitely handle it better than me, I would of practically ripped him apart if I was in her position.

As I thought about what he said only then, an idea flashed in my mind. Maybe I could show Paul that I wasn't stupid and that I could show him that I can read and write. That would be a great way to tell him what is going on if I shove it in his face so that he does actually look at what I have written, maybe then he will listen to what Weavile had got to say.

Without any second thoughts, I began to rummage threw Paul's bag, which was conveniently located closer to me than to him. Paul being to caught up having a glaring competition with my human body, didn't seem to realise that I was emptying the remains of it's contents onto the grass. I couldn't find a proper piece of paper, but I did find a crumpled shopping list and a black Biro pen. Oh well, it isn't like Paul would ever need this again anyway.

As the pen hit the paper, it had just occurred to me, how hard it is to write when you're a black feline with sharp-claws instead of proper fingers and thumbs. I tried my best to write every word as neat as I could, letting the Biro's ink slowly slide across the crumpled lines on the sheet, leaving a black trail of which was just about readable. I read back through what I had written on the paper.

'_Paul, this isn't a joke. Me and Weavile have swapped places. Find it in your heart to believe us, we can find a way to prove to you that we aren't lying. Maybe you can ask Weavile something only she knows, or she can tell you a memory that only she and you remember.' _

I switched my sight back to Paul who was looking at me with a quirked eyebrow that screamed, 'what the hell are you doing with that piece of paper'…

_(Paul's POV)_

What in gods name is that damn Pokemon doing… and why is she letting all of my belongings get dirty. Since when did a Pokemon learn how to read and write, they are far too stupid… then, why is Weavile writing down on that piece of paper right in front of my eyes right now.

All of my thoughts were interrupted by Weavile trudging shyly towards me, holding the paper up high so that I could crouch and take it. Reading through it's contents, I felt my eyes widen, even if it was scrawled down on the crumpled paper, their was no spelling mistakes or tricks. Everything was clear… I had to trust these two if I wanted things to be the same as it used to be, no matter how much I didn't want to.

"…So you want me to ask the girl _or Weavile_, something about the past?" I questioned unemotionally, my eyes boring into it's Crimson red. When she nodded, I sighed, turning my fierce glare to the Navy haired lass that was staring at me with determination evident in her eyes.

"Okay… How did I catch you… if you are Weavile?" I questioned gruffly, watching a small smirk upturning the corners of her mouth.

"Well… you never really caught me at all… Reggie gave me you because you wanted a good Ice type Pokemon for your Christmas… so he got you me when I was a Sneasle."

I nodded slowly, not knowing really what to say… I doubt the girl could guess that answer… she isn't that smart. I guess Weavile could of written down the answer to her… but she has been with me the whole time, so she couldn't of.

The feline smiled slightly… the smugness evident in her sparkly eyes… knowing that the both of them had, in a way, won me over.

"Great… so that means that I have to put up with the stupid girl and a Pathetic Pokemon at the same time." I grumbled. I know that Weavile isn't really all _that_ pathetic but I have to put up with a girl for that girl for god knows how long… I don't even know how to solve this problem anyway.

* * *

**Sorry that the chapter is so short and I hope that it was OK. Please review and tell me your thoughts... please don't Flame! -_-**

**Next chapter will be longer and will hopefully have IKARISHIPPING in it. See ya soon... I hope!  
**


End file.
